When a stranger calls itachi
by Kuhruru
Summary: A naruto virsion of When a stranger calls Very funny at times but mostly scary not that it's possible for a story to be scary. anyway plz be niceyful in reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: baby sitting

Oh great one of the things Itachi hated the most. **BABYSITTING!!!!!!! **

"Mom, this is so unfair!!! Just cause' me and my friends lit Deidara's house on fire snicker doesn't mean I should have tah' baby sit Sasuke an' his lil' friend." Itachi said trying to sound cool.

"Itachi stop talking like that and your baby sitting weather you like it or not." Itachi's dad called from up stairs.

"Fine. But really this totally sucks." Itachi said look up at his mother with big innocent (Itachi and innocent in the same sentence. NO WAY!!!. lol) eyes.

"Oh with the eyes," Itachi's mom laughed "I'm real sorry honey but, what your dad says goes.".

"Oh, alright." Itachi sighed, he didn't belame his mother for being afraid of their dad, he's a scary person. "But, can Deidara help me baby sit please!" Itachi begged.

"You mean the he-she?" Itachi's father questioned in a laugh. Itachi gave him a half upset/mad look. "I'm just kidding Itachi he's a good kid, so sure. Besides we still owe his parents a burnt down house."

"Ok, it's not my fault i didn't know a cat was famible!!" Itachi said laughingly.

Everyone in the room laughed, inclueding the 5 year old Sasuke who had no idea whay was going on other then the fact Naruto was sleeping over. The doorbell rang Iruka and Naruto where greeted and let in, while Itachi went to find the phone. The adults laughed about some adult stuff while Naruto made fartting sounds with his arm-pit which made Sasuke laugh.

"Cool. Ok, cya soon dude." Itachi hung up the phone.

"Since, when do you say dude Itachi?" Iruka snickered get some coffee.

"Ahhhhhhh. When people aren't around? I guess." Itachi said walking into the living room.

Laughter rung out, the smell of food a such went around the whole room. _I love when it's alive like this._ Itachi thought smileing. The adults went to the door and turned the knob the leave when, Deidara darted though the door running down most of the adults.

"Nice to see you to you too Deidara." Itachi's mom teased.

"Oh, hi Mrs.Uchiha ahhhhhhhh my mo said she'll see you at the theather thingy." Deidara blushed. Itachi's mom always embrassed his friends while, his dad scared them.

"Well. Sasuke and Naruto will be upstairs in Sasuke's room. And you two can order whatever you want for dinner, watch tv, and the stero. Just don't burn the house down." Mrs.Uchiha chuckled.

"Cough Itachi Cough." Deidara, well, Coughed.

"Ok, can we drop that already!" Itachi raged.

Everyone laughed then left. The two younger kids looked up at the elders cutely.

"Niisan, what are we doing tonight?" Sasuke said as cute as possible.

"Your going to bed." The to 13 year olds said in unison.

"But, niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssaaannn thats nooooooo fuuuunnn." Sasuke whined, tugging on Itachi's pant leg. Sasuke nuzzled his face into Itachi's leg and, yawned. Naruto saw this and yawned to.

"But see, you and naruto are tired." Deidara pointed out.

"Just listen to um' Sasuke they're big kids they're gonna win no matter what." Naruto said tugging on Sasuke who, pushed Naruto off and clung to Itachi's leg.

"I know that but.." Sasuke looked up at Itachi with big eyes "What niisan to hang out with me for once, instead of treating me like a pain." Sasuke's head hung "Never mind lets go Naruto we can go watch spongebob on my new big screen." The little kids ran up stairs singing the spongebob theme song.

Itahis face flashed sadly then, went back to normal. He felt bad for Sasuke, he was so cute yet so annoying. All little kids are so Sasuke was just being a kid. But, still Itachi didn't give him enough credit for being understanding when their dad wanted to spend more time with Itachi then Sasuke.

"ITACHI!!!!!!!! YOU BAKA!!!!!!!! ARE YOU LISTENING OR NOT?!?" Deidara yelled in Itachi's ear.

"Oh sorry I was thinking." Itachi murmmed still zoned out a bit.

"Itachi your always thinking it's kind of creepy." Deidara aid turning on the tv. They turned the lights off and watched "The ring" "The ring 2" "and last "When a stranger calls". It was about 1:34 when the were done.

"Those movies where scary as shit but the last one scared me the most cause we're baby sitting." Itachi shook."Deidara??? Where are you???".

Deidara climbed out from under the couch. I wasn't scared i was ahhh looking for the remote." Deidara said shaking.

Itachi just smiled and lift his right arm, which grasped the remote.

"You where saying?" Itachi laughed.

Just then the phone rang Itachi and Deidara froze and looked at the caller id. Unknown caller, it read. Itachi reached for the phone and...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Have you checked on the children???

And answered it.

"Hello? Who's there?" Itachi said calmly while Deidara shook like a leaf.

"..." The person on the other line breathed heavily.

The other person hung up. Itachi hung up the phone terrorfiyed yet still calm.

"You know it could just be a lucky chance that someone called the wrong number right after that movie and breathed on the phone." Itachi echoed. Deidara gave him a Are-you-kidding-me look.

"Oh yeah that happens all the time." Deidara casted.

"Well, its all I could think of." Itachi cryed upset.

"Your a loon Itachi." Deidara laughed.

Itachi turned on the radio and listened to "thanks for the memories" and they started singing DUN DUN DUN!!!! After they where don't singing like idoits the phone rang to their horror. Deidara turned off the radio while, Itachi went to answer the phone.

"Hello," No answer"Dude who ever this is it isn't funny. So stop" Itachi shook a bit. No answer just breathing then, the other person hung up.

"Same as before?" Deidara shivered.

"Yes." Itachi said shakely.

The phone rung again. Itachi quickly answered this time with anger.

"Ok who the HELL is this and want the f do you want?" Itachi said frustrated.

"Have you checked on the children?" The voice answered.

Itachi droped the phone and felt faint. _He just said the words from the movie this is nuts theres no way this is happening._ Itachi thought in panic.

"ITACHI. YOUR ZONING OUT AGAIN. What did the guy say?" Deidara asked shooken.

"He asked if i've checked on the children." Itachi said in a high voice.

"Itachi you don't look so good." Deidara said truthfully. Itachi's face was compeletly flushed he was pale as anything and he was stumbleing to keep balance.

"Even if i don't look so good we've still got to check on the kids they could be dead." Itachi hissed.

"Alright but, don't puke on me or somethin'" Deidara whined.

Itachi just shook his head he was pretty close to pukeing so he wasn't going to promise. When ever he was extremely stressed he felt like he was going to puke and right now he was right very stressed! Both boys gulped as they walked up the many steps leading to Sasuke's room. When they got there the heard moveing coming from inside the room and horror showed on their faces. The little kids had fallen asleep hours ago they knew that someone was in there with them just the thought of some hurting Sasuke threw Itachi into a rage. They reached for the handle, opened the door and...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Call the cops

They both sighed in relief, aparently some one had stayed up way past their bedtime and was sitting on the floor shakeing while rocking back and forth with tears steaming down their face.

"Sasuke what are you doing up?" Itachi ran over to him and picked him up.

"I...I...was sleepin' and I heard a noise out my window and saw'll a man out dare'" Sasuke contineued to sob into Itachi's shoulder.

Both Deidara and Itachi both had looks of sear horror on there faces. Itachi was in puke mood again and Deidara was ready to piss himself. And just then the phone rung again. Itachi tried to pull Sasuke off but, Sasuke clung for his life.

"Please don't leave me niisan." Sasuke cryed makeing the biggest puppy dog eyes he could.

_Damn him for being so cute all the time._ Itachi thought. So he carryed Sasuke with him and told Deidara to carry Naruto. Naruto merily blinked then went back to sleep. The four went down stairs and Itachi put Sasuke on the couch next to him while Deidara held Naruto in his lap as he sat on the couch. Itachi reached for the phone and answered with his heart in his throat.

"Hello?" Itachi said heart beating ten times faster.

"Why'd you take the kids away I was just about to have some fun with the black haired one." The stranger pouted.

Itachi felt sick to his stomach.

"I don't know who the fuck you are but, if you touch Sas... I mean the black haired one I'll kill you myself." Itachi threaten dryly.

"Oh really? Will you really please tell me if thats true or just a threat... Itachi." The guy questioned.

Itachi hung up and, puked a bit in his mouth. _How does he know my damn name? Deidara never said it when I was on the phone with him._ Itachi turn pale as a ghost.

"ITACHI!!! GOD WITH YOUR ZONEING OUT!!! WHAT DID HE SAY???" Deidara barked worryed.

"He knows me name and he can see us I know it. He was gonna rape or murder Sasuke if we left him up there." Itachi choked.

"We should call the cops thats a threat and they'll have to trace the call." Deidara said now just as pale as Itachi.

"Yeah we should." Itachi coughed then picked up the phone and called the cops.

"Hello?" (cop)

"Yeah uh we need help." Itachi said calmly.

"Is it an emergencey?" The cop said a bit annoyed

"Well not really but.." The cop cut him off.

"This line is for emergenceys only. Not sleepover prank calls." The cop raged.

"Officer Mimsy give me that it could be a call about harrassment or something." A kinder voice echoed in the backround.

"Fine but, when you find out it's a prank call don't come crying to me!" Officer Mimsy said hanging over the phone.

"Now I'm Officer Shirlena how can I help you boys?" Officer Shirlena cooed.

"We've been getting this weird phone calls and the guy just threatened to rape my baby brother." Itachi said shaking voilently.

"Do you have caller id?" (Shirlena)

"Yes but, it says "Unknown Caller" every time." Itachi shook.

"This sounds like that movie "When a stranger Calls to me." Are you just prank calling I need to know." (Shirlena).

"No! I swear on my grandma's grave I'm not." Itachi sounded like he was about to brust into tears.

"Alright, you have to stay calm ok? Now all's I can do is trace the call but, thats pretty much it. And dispatch some officers over there if it gets worst." Officer Shirlena said in a motherly way.

"Ok." Itachi sighed with relief. The officers where mosty Uchihas anyway so most likely the cops would get there soon as possible to help the young clan members.

"One thing." (shirlena)

"What?" (Itachi)

"You have to keep him on the phone for 1 minute so I can trace it. Ok?" (Shirlena)

"...Ok..." Itachi's heart droped. He didn't even want to have to hear that freak's voice again, much less whatever he had to say.

"Well if he calls again we're watching the line ok?" (shirlena)

"Ok." Itachi shuttered.

"What happened?" Deidara sighed.

"I have to stay on the phone with him for a minute." Itachi said falling back on the couch.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA PULL THAT OFF???" Deidara yelled from the other couch.

"I DON'T KNOW JUST STOP YELLING!" Itachi said pegging the remote at his head.

"Well that was friendly." Both boys couldn't help laughing but, then to their horror the phone rang. Deidara set the kicthen timer then, Itachi answered the phone.

"Hello?" Itachi peeped.

"You never answered my question." The person laughed.

"I'll answer your question if you answer a question of mine when i'm done. Deal?" Itachi gambled.

"Deal." The stranger said annoyed.

"Ok. Yes I will kill you if you touch my brother. Now my question. What did you plan on doing to my baby brother?" Itachi hissed with fury. He was no longer in the shit-scared mood he was in Big Brother mood and he was out to kill. Even Deidara was surprized by the sudden mood change.

"Oh protective are we? Well here what I was going to do." The guys voice changed to that of a child molster's. "...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: He's in the house!!!

"Well maybe I shouldn't say this to you. You are his Big Brother. You might, no will get very upset." The guy Laughed darkly.

"Spit it out!!!!" Itachi yelled.

"Ok. You asked for it I, will be telling you in detail. Well, I was going to go through his window and rip him out of bed threaten to kill him, his little friend and, his NIISAN if he screamed. Then go through with my businesse." He stoped waiting for Itachi's soon to come misfortunate.

Itachi Still had 40 seconds left he didn't want to hear anymore he KNEW what the guys businesse was but, he'd have to ask what it was, pretend like he didn't know so he could stall.

"What businesse?" Itachi could already feel his dinner coming up.

"Are you sure you want to now?" The guy teased.

Itachi gulped. "Yes."

"I planing on rapeing him. I know you knew that though." The guy laughed.

Itachi's rage crawled up the back of his neck, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up in fury. Itachi licked his lips ready to give the guy an ear full.

"It's good you didn't, because then you'd have a knife **inside** you. Well actally it really doesn't matter now I know what you where going to do, you show your face I'll will kill you in the worst way humanly possible." Itachi shuttered, tears flooded his eyes. _How could anyone think of doing that to him?_

"... You got spunk kid but, I highly doubt you'd be able to kill me. Come on now isn't that a little extreme?" The guy coughed blanly.

"EXTREME?!? Not compaired to what you where going to do." Itachi hung up the phone, he didn't want to hear what that basturd had to say.

"Purfect timeing!" Deidara held up the clock it was 1 minute 2 seconds.

"Shut up you jerk off." Itachi flaired, he pulled Sasuke into his lap and, hugged him tightly. But, he didn't cry it was his thing but, it was the closest he'd ever come to crying. Sasuke saw'll Itachi's water eyes.

"Why you crying niisan? Did the man make you sad? It's ok." Sasuke said hugging Itachi. Itachi couldn't help let a tear fall out. ("Keep holding on" or "you'll be in my heart" moment. lol).

"Ok dude what did he say that made you so emotional?" Deidara asked, Itachi just kicked him in the shin. "Owww your so nice you know that?"

Everyone laughed inclued a sleeping Naruto which, creeped out Sasuke to the point where he made a face that caused Itachi and, Deidara to laugh again.

"Ahhh this kid is so cute." Itachi said tickleing Sasuke. Sasuke giggled cutely, Deidara smiled. Just then the phone rung, Itachi wasn't going to answer but, he noticed the Id as the police station.

"Hello?" Itachi peeped.

"The calls are coming from **inside** the house! **GET OUT!!!!!! NOW!!!!**" Officer Shirlena cried.

Itachi droped the phone.

"We've got to get out now!!! He's in the house." Itachi paniced. Itachi picked up Sasuke and Deidara picked up Naruto. They made a dash for the door. Just then the heard the door lock.

"Where do you four plan on going?" The man questioned.

Sasuke let out a crying yelp and brust into tears. Itachi held him closer. Deidara also tightened his grip on Naruto. The man walked out from the shadows and it was none other then...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Iny Miny Miney Moe...with a gun.

It was none other then Kakashi but, at the time no one knew him. Anyways the whole little crew was told to sit in the living room, the only reason they listened is because Kakashi held a gun to their backs.

"Now let's play a little game. The person to guess the number I'm thinking of gets shot. Understand?" Kakashi laughed "The rest get to be tourtered but then set free."

"Not very good chooses." Itachi grummbled.

"Yes they are. It's live or die i think it'll be fun." Kakashi laughed draging the gun across Itachi's cheek. "Now every one sit facing the wall have your backs turned to me." everyone did as they where told.

"Niisan I don't wanna die!" Sasuke cryed clinging to his brother again.

"Did i tell you to move?" Kakashi screeched pointing the gun to Sasuke's head. "Give off him and sit back in your place!"

"No i want niisan!" Sasuke cryed still clinging to Itachi.

Itachi pushed him off " Are you trying to die?"

"No but, Mr.Scaryguy can I please sit on my niisan's lap please?" Sasuke begged.

"Ahhh well i supose but, it's not really a good idea but, sure." Kakashi shrugged.

Itachi felt Sasuke shakeing in his lap. _This isn't right he's gonna shoot a 5 year old thats pretty weak._ this time Itachi was brought out of his train of thought by a hard backhand to the face, the sound of Sasuke biting Kakashi's hand and Kakashi picking up Sasuka nad throwing him across the room.

"You little brat I'm just gonna kill you now!" Kakashi said jumping on Sasuke wrapping his hands around Sasuke's small thoart and tighting his grip ever couple seconds. Sasuke gasped for air fialling around wildly. Itachi and Deidara sat still in shock. Kakashi tighing as much as he could without breaking Sasuke neck. Sasuke coughed, his vision blurred.

"Tachi... elp...e.." was all Sasuke could choke out.

Itachi jumped up and without thinking pounced on Kakashi's back pounding on him as hard as he could. Sasuke's little lung reinflated but, he was still on the verge of passing out. Kakashi finelly got Itachi off with much effort and, beat him with the bottom of the gun.

"Now lets try this again. Face the wall." Kakashi hissed.

Itachi had to carry Sasuke over with him, Deidara shuttered when he looked at the bruises on Itachi and the hand marks on Sasuke's neck.

"Now all four of you pick a number." Kakashi coughed pulling his mask back up after the whole struggle with the kids.

"8." (Naruto).

"13." (Sasuke)

"666." (Itachi). (lol, thats Itachi's number for real).

"24." (Deidara)

Kakashi lifted his gun and shot...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: No where to run.

Kakashi lift his gun and fired. All four tensed up but, only one was shot. Sasuke's eyes dazed over and he fell over. Blood poured out from the back of his shoulder, he cryed out in pain. Itachi, Deidara, and Naruto closed their eyes and shuttered from the child's scream. Itachi's blood boiled._ There's no way thats the number he was thinking of he just wants revenge on Sasuke for attacking him._ Itachi thought in horror. Then with quick thinking Itachi kicked the gun out of Kakashi's hand,grabed it and shot Kakashi in the left lung. Kakashi gasped and grabed his chest and looked away from the kids. Itachi looked over to Deidara and nugged his head towards the upstairs. Deidara got the message and grabed Naruto and Sasuke, who was dead weight. He quickly ran into Itachi's room. Itachi got up and ran for the stairs he was at the very top when Kakshi grabed his foot and dragged him down. Itachi's head banged off every step, he yelled and kicked Kakashi in the face and ran back up the stairs getting to his room this time. He banged on the door begging Deidara to let him in, Deidara fittled with the lock trying to get it open. Kakashi came up behind Itachi and smashed a vase over his head. Itachi fell to the floor holding his head. Kakashi picked him up by his hair and started dragging him to the bathroom. Itachi kicked and yelled tryng to get loose but, he had no luck. Kakashi dragged Itachi into the bathroom and sat him against the toilet.

"This is what you get for earilyer." Kakshi said slamming Itachi's stomach against the bath tub.

Itachi grasped his stomach trying to get his wind back.

"Awwww knocked your wind out didn't it?" Kakashi laughed loudly and evily.

Itachi finally got his breath back and ran for the door. He got out the door but, not before Kakashi got a grasp on Itachi's hair. Itachi shut the door with Kakashi still holding his hair, Itachi took a deep breath and pulled forward riping the hair out the back og his head. He screamed loudly but, ran and got into his room with the other three. Mean while, Kakashi opened the door to his surprize he only had a clump of Itachi's hair in his hand.

"He pulled his own hair out, well he's not bald it was only a little but, still." Kakashi said almost impressed.

Kakashi stood outside the door where everyone was hideing.

"You do know there's no way out right. You get out of the house i've got like ten other guys out there waiting for you and five watching for when your parents get home so... your trapped. So just come out." Kakashi laughed again sitting against the door.

Itachi and deidara looked at each other knowing he was right but, they weren't coming out anytime soon. Itachi switched his attetion to Sasuke who was bleeding badly.

"Sasuke are you alive?" Itachi qusetioned.

Sasuke rolled over and looked at Itachi.

"A little." Sasuke peeped still being cute in a moment like this.

Itachi looked at him and nearly cryed.

"What are we going to do?" Deidara said crying a bit.

"I don't know. Like he said there's no way out." Itachi cryed.

"Tachi I feel sleepy." Sasuke said weakly closeing his eyes.

"Sasuke don't go to sleep." Itachi whimpered.

"I can't help it i'm going to sleep." Sasuke said shutting his eyes.

"well, if you don't wake back up i want you to know i love you." Itachi coughed out.

"I love you to niisan." Sasuke said going to sleep.

Itachi loked over at the door and...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Suicide mission

And got up.

"Deidara I have to get to the first aid kit in the bathroom downstairs." Itachi crowed.

"Itachi thats suicide." Deidara pulling Itachi back down.

"Well if I don't try then Sasuke will die." Itachi said looking over to a partly alive Sasuke who was now curled up in a ball.

"Guess your right.." Deidara sighed.

Itachi cracked the door open and looked out. Kakashi wasn't there thought, itachi knew he was hiding some where but, he had to get the first aid kit. Itachi started walking out of the room when...

"Tachi don't go out there the bad man will get you!" Sasuke cryed at itachi.

Itachi gave the whole totally hurt look, then thought of something. He walked over and picked Sasuke. Then walked out.

"Itachi are you crazy?????????" Deidara yelled trying to grab Sasuke away from him.

"I've got a plan relax." Itachi said calmly.

"Ok i guess." Deidara went back to Naruto.

5 minutes later, Itachi walked out then looked around. Still no Kakashi, so he started walking towards the stairs. When he was at the bottom of the stair his heart was going a mile a minute. From here he raced to the bathroom. When he got in it he locked it then start patching up Sasuke. Then out of nowhere Kakashi climbed out of the bathtub he raised the gun but, Itachi stoped him.

"Please wait!!!" Itachi held Sasuke tightly as he yelled.

"Why should I?" Kakashi growled.

"Because, um well..." Itachi looked down

He thought over a million times trying to make sure he did the thing that would save him and Sasuke.

"Listen I know your a freckin nut bu..." Itachi was cut off by get smashed in the head with the bottom of the gun.

"Tsk, tsk! I'm disappointed!" Kakashi turned his back to the door kneeling next to Itachi, "Here I thought you had this great plan made out but, apparently, i was wron..." Kakashi was cut off by get smashed in the head with a metal bat.

"He did have a plan douche bag!!!" Deidara laughed from behind.

Itachi slowly got up laughing.

"Never turn your back to the enemy!" They laughed in unison.

"NIISAN!" Sasuke cryed coughing up blood.

Itachi quickly grabed the first aid kit and patched Sasuke up. _We're safe._ Itachi thought happily.

"Ok we better get out of here before nut-case wakes up." Itachi said.

Deidara picked up Naruto, while Itachi picked up Sasuke. They walked out the door and made it about half way down the path when Itachi was sudennly knocked over, causing Sasuke to fall, hard, to the ground.

"Who the fuck hit m..." Itachi looked up in horror at who it was.

It was ...

(Ok, first sorry it took so long for me to write this one. I just got 4 new family members, all step something. ANyways, i'm proud of this, notice i put no "yeahs" on the end of all Deidara's sentences? I find it very annoying and i couldn't put it sorry.

Also i'm thinking about writing a new fanfic with Sasuke and Itachi based on the holocaust, we've been learning about "Anne Frank" in my language and Civis classes. So i was wondering if you peoples thought it was a good idea, since i feel strongly about that horrible event. It is gonna have Ed and Al in it to. So if you think it's a good idea tell me, if you don't just don't say anything please. I hate mean comment thingys they make me sad :'[ Okies! all done ranting go on with your lives now. lol. peace!)


End file.
